1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus capable of loading a plurality of storage units, and more particularly, to a storage unit combining module Capable of loading a plurality of storage units, and a storage unit moving suit and a related server apparatus having a plurality of storage unit combining modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional 4U tower-typed server apparatus only loads thirty-two hard disk units within the apparent surface area of the server apparatus due to universal constraint of the housing. The housing of the 4U server apparatus includes eight frames disposed close to each other, and each frame can load four hard disk units arranged in parallel. The 4U server apparatus has four hard disk backboards respectively disposed on the same plane on a rear of the frame, and each hard disk backboard covers scope of two frames. Eight hard disk connectors are disposed on an outer surface of the hard disk backboard side by side, to vertically connect with the adjacent eight hard disk units at most. A vent hole is formed on position of the hard disk backboard between the adjacent hard disk connectors for heat dissipation. A power connector and a signal connector are disposed on an inner surface of the hard disk backboard. The signal connector can be connected to a RAID card for establishing connection between the hard disk backboard and the RAID card, and further can be connected to a mainboard by the cable. The power connector is connected to the mainboard by the cable.
Shortcomings of the conventional 4U tower-typed server apparatus is that the hard disk units are arranged in the frame side by side to expose the same edges of the whole hard disk units through the front of the frame, the user can watch all the hard disk units in a front view and conveniently remove or insert one or more hard disk units into the frames, so that an amount of the hard disk unit is constrained by the apparent surface area of the server apparatus. Moreover, circuit allocation space on the hard disk backboard is decreased because of the vent holes, and electronic components are difficult to lay on the hard disk backboard in double-sided product process to detour the vent holes. Therefore, the hard disk backboard of the conventional 4U tower-typed server apparatus is applied to load eight hard disk units, and has drawbacks of huge volume, difficult product process, expensive cost and inconvenient repair and replacement.